mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Shippou Takuma
Shippou Takuma (七宝 琢磨) is a member of the Shippou family, which was one of the 18 Assistant HousesVolume 12, Chapter 13 and which has now been promoted to the Ten Master Clans.Volume 17, Chapter 5 He is the heir of the Shippou family. He attends First High School and is a member of the Club Management GroupVolume 12, Chapter 7 as well as the freshman representative of the AD 2096 school year. Appearance and Personality Takuma is shown to be ambitious yet arrogant and overly passionate. He has a distaste towards the scientific and technological aspects of magic such as the use of CADs. He harbors strong animosity towards the Saegusa Clan and anyone he believes is supporting them. This causes him to act high and mighty towards Saegusa Kasumi and Saegusa Izumi, which results in conflict between the two sides that tends to lead towards the use of magic.Volume 12, Chapter 14 Even though he is a member of the elite of Japanese magic community and the heir of one of Ten Master Clans, he can easily lose his composure. Figuratively he wears his heart on his sleeve for all to notice and is quick to anger. Due to his personality and impulsive behavior, he is shown to easily misunderstand many situations and events. Background As the freshman representative, he was invited to join the Student Council an offer which he refused and instead joined the Club Management Group in order for him to focus on training himself to be strong enough to rival the Saegusa Family of the Ten Master Clans.Volume 12, Chapter 6 Takuma is the first male freshman representative for First High School in the past five years. His hostility towards the Saegusa is a personal one, not backed by the rest of his family. He was manipulated into mistakenly getting involved in a plot designed to undermine the Japanese Magical Community, believing that he was being helped in raising the Shippou Family's influence and power. Since Takuma is a descendant of the Shippou Family, he possesses magical power equal to that of individuals belonging to the other Master Clans. His talent and power are great enough for him to be recognized and groomed to be the Candidate-Successor-in-Training to be the next Club Management Group Leader. During his entrance exam for First High, he was ranked first among the entire 200 incoming freshmen who were admitted to the school, beating even the Saegusa twins.Volume 12, Chapter 1 Abilities ➨ Million Edge :Million Edge is a delayed activation magic recorded just short of invocation, requiring significant preparation. The magic is inscribed on the paper of a Grimoire that Shippou carries with him. Once used, Million Edge cannot be recast until the time-consuming process of applying the magic is completed once again, showing severe limitations.Volume 12, Chapter 14 ➨ Air Bullet :Air bullets are bullets of compressed air when it hits the target expands in an explosion strong enough to leave a crater in the ground. It is a popular and effective magic which fires compressed air bullets gathered in hands. ➨ Stone Shower -- a magic that used herd control to spray an opponent with a concentration of pebbles.Volume 13, Chapter 6 References Category:Characters Category:Japan Category:Magicians Category:First High School Category:Blooms Category:Club Management Group Category:Shippou Category:18 Assistant Houses Category:Ten Master Clans